


Early Birds

by babyjabroni



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker knows, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Morning After, No Smut, No Spoilers, Post-Season/Series 01, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjabroni/pseuds/babyjabroni
Summary: Chloe wakes up without a blanket but Lucifer has it covered. Some unashamed, established Deckerstar, angel-wing fluff.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 275





	Early Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I write and share a fic a year it seems. I couldn't stop thinking about this so please enjoy 1K+ of fluff :)

Chloe woke up with a slight pounding in her head. She was comfortably nestled atop Lucifer’s chest in a way that felt completely familiar after the first three times they’d woken in this position. The loft was lit naturally, and she guessed it couldn’t be any more than an hour past sunrise.  
At first the Detective was completely content to lay in that position and wait her mild hangover out. Lucifer’s breathing was deep and totally relaxed, it was obvious to her that he was still resting- the bastard never seemed to have any sort of hangover at all. Chloe leaned her chin on both hands to look straight into his face. His perfectly groomed 5 o’clock shadow had become something closer to a 7 o’clock shadow that framed sinfully full lips, slightly parted. The rest of his face was completely at ease in a way Chloe only ever witnessed when she was lucky enough to wake up before him.

Decker let out a happy sigh before feeling a shiver run over her. The loft was readily heated but she was still human- having her body exposed to an open room was no way to preserve heat. All along her front was warmed from body contact, Lucifer seemed to run a bit hotter than anybody else and maybe the fires of Hell would do that, but apart from one arm the Devil had draped across her lower back in his sleep- she was exposed.  
In an attempt to search for the silk sheet that had been kicked off the bed last night, without disturbing her lover, Chloe subtly moved her head subsequently brushing the top of her head against Lucifer’s chin. Due to their positions- Chloe laying almost completely on top of the Ex-Ruler of the Underworld- she wasn’t even able to view the bedroom floor. She didn’t have to look long before it was too late.

“Good morning, Detective! To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucifer was looking at her through heavily lidded eyes and suppressed a yawn. At this point, Chloe was absolutely used to a formal greeting first thing, if not something a little dirtier to follow.

“Morning, Lucifer.” She didn’t elaborate, just stopped searching for the sheet and let her chin rest atop his chest with a smile. It was adorable watching the sleep-slow Devil tilt his chin as far as he could to make eye-contact. He let his arm trail up her back and stroke her hair a little before playing with a loose strand.

“As lovely as it is waking with you squirming all over me, I really expected we’d both be asleep for an hour or two longer. Of course, I’m never one to leave my early bird without her… well.” The Devil cocked an eyebrow, the expression completed with a smirk that would have come across as sleazy on anyone else but was altogether endearing if not a little hilarious. Chloe, by now completely used to his humour, let her head fall face down and huffed out a laugh.

“Mhmm, you are ridiculous. This early bird would rather some shut-eye after the night we had.” She was referring to her body dealing with the alcohol consumption but lifted her head in time to stick a tongue out and grin down at Lucifer. She had no idea how, even after all the activity, his hair was still presentable in a fluffy sort of way. Her hair had been tied back last night but most of it had broken free of its confines and was sticking out in some choice directions. It hadn’t escaped the Devil’s notice and he spent a second gathering strands from her face to draw them back to the nape of her slender neck.

“I love it when you talk domestic to me, you filthy little minx.” Lucifer seemed content to let his gaze roam her face a little longer, hands drifting from her hair to her back and hair again. There was no doubt in the Detective’s mind that her partner enjoyed these peaceful moments between them much more than he would ever admit. Not to say he didn’t enjoy the more energetic parts, but she gathered from his behaviour that he had never been left wanting in that department. She couldn’t be completely sure but, the vulnerability she felt they shared, the way he looked at her so softly, she did not think it was a common occurrence for either of them. “Anything I can do for you, my darling? A little something to take the edge off?” Her partner made a motion toward the bedside table with the water and probably some painkillers if she had ever indicated that she desired any.

“The only thing I _desire_ is a blanket. As wonderful as this is, you are only keeping one half of me warm.” With a graceful tilt of her head, Chloe gestured to the length of her exposed back while maintaining eye-contact.

“Ah, of course, the drawbacks of being on top, I know only too well.” Lucifer said with a wink and attempted to search for the sheet in much the same way his partner had done earlier to no avail- even sending his free hand out to grope at the other side of the bed. “What a nuisance, it seems a waste for either of us to move.” The contempt Lucifer felt for the disappearing sheet was obvious, but he didn’t seem to be solving the issue either. With a roll of her eyes the Detective readied her arms, arching her back a little against the chest she was leaning on.

“I’ll get it.” Before she could move any further Lucifer had wrapped both arms around her in an uncharacteristically needy move. Holding her tightly against him.

“No, no, love. There’s no need for such a disturbance. You relax- I’ll take care of this.” With a quick stomach crunch, Lucifer had both of them raised from their horizontal positions by an inch from the waist up. The Detective heard a faint _whooshing_ before her partner dropped his head back against the pillows and she caught sight of the bright white of divinity. Chloe loved it whenever Lucifer felt relaxed enough to expose his wings even if it was only for a brief moment. At first all she could do was stare as the large wings raised up like great waves on either side of her body before coming down slowly, one wrapping over the other, cocooning her in the soft, feathered warmth. Lucifer held her head beneath his as he tilted his stubbled chin back and let out a pleasant sigh, closing his eyes again.

Chloe let herself be coddled and waited a bit before it became obvious Lucifer wasn’t going to say anything else. His wings covered her from shoulder to just behind her knees and she was held tightly beneath them. The Detective couldn’t remember any other time in which she had felt so absolutely safe.

“Thank you, Lucifer. This is perfect.” She let her eyes slide shut, shielded from the light of the sun. In an uncharacteristic way, her partner- The Devil, said nothing in reply. She felt him tilt his head a little to the side, laying his cheek against the crown of her head. She was sure that when they woke again the wings would be gone, Lucifer would be up in a silk gown, two fingers of his favourite whiskey in hand making some innuendo about her in bed. But for now, they were happy to hold each other and wait for the sun to shed a little more light on L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really appreciate any kudos or comments so please don't be shy xxx


End file.
